


What You Dont Know...

by straykidsrdorks



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: but i thought i should actually post something on here, dont even know what im doing anymore, enjoy my love for hurting my favourite characters, i wrote this so long ago, im a disaster, oh well, who is a sucker for angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykidsrdorks/pseuds/straykidsrdorks
Summary: Sometimes what others don't know won't hurt them but sometimes it hurts you...





	What You Dont Know...

**Author's Note:**

> I originally published this on fanfiction.net under the same username in a one shots book. Sorry its so short and also kinda rubbish. I'm trying my best and hopefully i'll get better.

I was sat down in an empty room, I think it was Hugh's rooms but he didn't really mind seeing as how close we are. He was used to me walking in and out of his room as was I when he came in mine. Right now I was just sitting in front of his mirror because I didn't have one in my room but I guess I didn't really need one. I just say there looking at where I would be if I could see myself when I heard a pair of footsteps, I didn't look up as I assumed it was Hugh but they stopped next to me and I looked over to see Miss Peregrine sit down next to me. I looked at her although it was kind of hard to tell seeing as I was invisible although she always had a talent for at least being able to sense my presence.

"Miss Peregrine, what are doing here?" I ask as she turns to face me.

"I think a better question, is why have you been in here in front of the mirror for 4 and a half hours now Mr Nullings?".  This took my by surprise as I looked over at the clock and it had indeed been 4 and a half hours.

"I-I wasn't aware it had been so long, I should go apologise to Hugh" I began to stand up but Miss Peregrine put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back down to the floor, I have no idea how she knew where it was but I sat back down. "Mr Nulli- Millard" she began to call me by my last name before changing her name, which I knew meant that this would be a conversation we were having. "Millard, is there something you want to talk about because as of late you have seen slightly quieter than usual" I could hear the sternness in her voice although the concern was most evident. I started to protest and say I'm fine but one look from her caused me to spill everything. She sat there patiently as I rambled. " I don't know I mean I'm never going to be visible again, I can't even remember what I look like, what if I never know. I know everything about this island but i don't know what I look like. I know what everyone else looks like, the amount of times I've just sat there looking at people I can tell you exactly how they look but no one has any idea what I look like. I mean I look my peculiarity but sometimes I just wish I could switch it off, even in a world without Wights and Hollowgasts I'd never be able to just wonder the street without being naked like the last time I was visible was over 80 years ago and I was a child and I can barely even remember that. I'm never going to see myself and I'm never going to be able to leave a loop. I'm always going to be forgotten, god I can't even remember the last time I walked into a room and one of the other kids noticed before I said something like even if I'm wearing clothes. Like Hugh is my best friend and I can tell you everything about him and I know everything about how he looks but he doesn't even know what my hair colour. God I don't know why anyone would want to be friends with someone they can't even see".

By the end of my ramblings I was in tears and at the end I burst into sobs, Miss Peregrine bought me into her arms and just whispered soothing things into my ears. "Is that really want you think" I look up to the door to see Hugh standing there and around him was everyone else, even Enoch. A few of the younger kids had tears in their eyes. I grabbed a hat and a robe, so they knew were I was, which had been lying next to me. I slowly nodded and buried my head into my knees. I heard footsteps and felt more arms wrap round me. It was Claire who had run over from the door to hug me, soon enough Olive and Bronwyn had also come over and eventually I was being hugged by everyone including Miss Peregrine.

It was Hugh who spoke up, "Millard, you are my best friend and we don't care what you look like or the fact that we don't know what you look like. We hate the fact that sometimes we forget you and we are honoured about how much you know about us but none of this matters because what matters is how much everyone loves you, invisibility and all" I looked up and even though I still had one arm wrapped around Claire from when she had first hugged me I pulled him into a bigger hug and everyone else came closer for a big hug and for the first time in a long time I smiled and genuine smile, I was loved and that's all that mattered.


End file.
